Trick or Treat!
by Injection Fairy Lily
Summary: AoSTH Sonic and Tails are out for a howl, lot of fun in this Halloween treat!
1. A Howl lot of fun

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog characters. I miss the good old show, because it was cancelled. But, anyway... here's my episode, and it's a Halloween treat, too! Enjoy! Happy Halloween!

Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog

-----------SEASON 2-------------

-----"Trick or Treat!"------

written by: Catherine Elizabeth Ray

------  
ONE:  
------

It was a cool and windy Halloween morning, and a cute little fox cub called Tails, was curious about what was inside the large, black cardboard coffin. He slowly took a peak inside...

"Boo!" out popped a blue hedgehog dressed in a horrifying, scary vampire costume with beautiful silk and a long, velvet red cape with big, white, satin stand-up collar and a large, red, velvet matching vest with attatched sleeves and a lace jabot, and his face was all covered with bright, white make-up, and on his eyes were great, big, red, oval vampire contact lenses, and inside his mouth were humongous, shiny, rigid, monstrous, sharp, horrifying fangs! Poor little Tails was so scared so badly, that he did not realize it was his friend, Sonic the Hedgehog the whole time.

"Aahhhh! Help Me! Help! Sonic, Help! There's a vampire out to get me! He's going to get me! Help me, Sonic! Help! Help! Make him go away!" Tails screamed with great big fear and started running until he suddenly crashed into a huge, white, foam filled skeleton hanging on a rope. "Aaaahhh! Sonic, help me! The bone man's got me! Help, Sonic!"

Suddenly, Sonic came out laughing as he washed off the white make-up off his face and took out the fake Dracula fangs. "Sonic! It was you all the time!" said Tails. "Yup," Sonic smiled and gave his little buddy a slight little pat on the head. "So, keed, are you ready to go trick-or-treating tonight?" Tails only shook his head, "no,". He did not want to go trick-or-treating at all. "What do you mean, 'no'?" asked Sonic. Tails looked at Sonic with a frightened look. "Come on, little bro, it's going to be way past cool. Think about it, Tails...Halloween is a one night a year when you get to go out and have a great time! You can trick-or-treat for all the candy!" But still, Tails didn't want to go. "Here's a reason why not...because Scratch and Grounder told me that Halloween is the time when your soul...is taken away by some...evil spirit..." he explained. "Oh, those creepy duncebots again? Nonsense! Don't listen to what those metal scrap-brains say to you, because they're way past stupid!" said Sonic, giving Tails a hug. "Now, go get your trick-or-treat bag and we're going to have a 'howl' lot of fun! Come on, everyone's going to be there, except for those duncebots, I hope. So, go get your costume ready, kid."

Meanwhille, Scratch and Grounder were fixing Dr. Robotnik's foretress which Sonic had blown up after the last fight. "It's not fair," complained Grounder as he watched some little kids in their costumes gather in a pumpkin patch. "Everyone's having fun except us! This stinks! I think I'm going to be sick to my stomach!"  
"You idiot!" yelled Scratch, as he bopped his idiotic brother on the head with a hammer. "We don't have stomachs, nincombot!" Grounder was much more dumber than Scratch. In fact, they were both stupid robot brothers who couldn't do anything right. "Okay...well, I guess I'm going to be sick to my radio transmission..."  
"Enough talking, Grounder!" said Scratch as he resumed work, "If Robotnik finds out that we've been slacking on the job, he's going to dismantle us!"

Sonic and Tails were busy getting ready for Halloween when Rocket the Sloth came up to see them. "Yo, Rocket! Are you going trick-or-treating with us tonight?" Sonic called out as he waved to him. "You bet I am, Sonic! I'll see you tonight!" smiled Rocket. "Well, little buddy, are you ready to have some Halloween fun?" asked Sonic as he turned to his tiny little fox friend. "I talked with some of our friends, and Hodge-Podge said that he would be joining us tonight. After trick-or-treating, we'll be going to a Halloween party."

Little Tails thought that sounded like fun as long as he was with Sonic. He tried to pray to himself that all those scary objects weren't real, but it wasn't working. He was still trembling in fear, as he heard the owls hooting in the park, the sounds of loud, terrifying screaming, the sound of howling dogs, black cats howling in the dark, the sound of the wind blowing and the sound of his pounding little heart. Tails was beginning to sweat with fear, and he was shaking. "S-S-S-Sonic, did y-y-y-you hear s-s-something?"

Sonic slowly shook his head "no", and he continued walking down the path, holding the young fox cub's hand. "It's all right, Tails, nothing's going to hurt you, as long as I'm around,"


	2. A Spooky Good Time

------  
TWO:  
------  
I'm sorry I didn't have time to upload. I had to go to Illinois for a week on October 23, to see my dad's side of the family, and my grandfather suddenly passed away from terminal lung cancer the next morning, and last Friday, we all had to go to his funeral.

"There's going to be a bunch of ghouls, ghosts, and goblins waiting for you to come out, and not to mention a lot of bats and witches flying in the dead of night, really scary monsters lurking behind each and every corner, zombies rising from the murky graveyard to try to grab you by the..." Sonic kept on talking, when he was interuppted by a badly frightened voice coming from a terrified little fox with twin tails.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted as he quivered and trembled in fear, "Stop it! That's enough!"

Sonic suddenly burst out laughing. "I'm so sorry, keed! I just can't help myself, okay?"

Meanwhille in Robotnik's foretress, Dr. Ivo Robotnik was busy planning to catch Sonic the hedgehog, as usual.

"GRRRR! YOU DOPEY DUNCEBOTS! I FAIL TO CATCH THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG TIME AND TIME AGAIN, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT? WHY DID I EVEN BOTHER CREATING THE IDIOTS LIKE YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE? YOU CAN'T EVEN CATCH THAT GOSH DARN, BLASTED HEDGEHOG, YOU MESS THINGS UP, YOU MISERABLE, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, STUPID REJECT PILES!!!"

"B-but, your vileness," Grounder protested, as he pointed at Scratch. "It was his fault, he activated the trap too soon,"

"WAS NOT!" hissed Scratch, yelling back. "You're so stupid, you can't even..." soon, the two robots jumped at each other and began fighting, leaving each other broken apart and in pieces.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GOING TO THROW YOU INTO SCRAP VALLEY!"


End file.
